


Anděl čeho?

by CharisTeapot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Powers, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, angel stuff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deana napadne nabízející se otázka ohledně Castielovy andělské podstaty....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anděl čeho?

„Tak mě napadlo,“ promluvil Dean a odložil prázdnou lahev od piva, „všechna andělská jména něco znamenají. Mají něco vyjadřovat. Třeba Lucifer znamená světlonoš, jitřní hvězda, jitřenka – což shledávám vůbec nejlegračnějším.“

„U nás mu nikdo nikdy neříkal Jitřenka. To je jen hloupý lidský výmysl,“ poznamenal Castiel nevzrušeně. Otočil stránku knihy, na jejímž obalu byl zcela jistě nějaký kreslený obrázek. Možná postavička medvídka Pú, odhadoval Dean.

„Michael je mimo jiné anděl nespavosti,“ pokračoval Dean. „Gabriel je také andělem ledna.“

Teprve chvíle ticha, která po Deanově proslovu nastala, upoutala Castielovu pozornost, takže zvedl oči od knihy. Shledal, že ho jeho společník bedlivě pozoruje.

„Co?“ 

„Patrozin je anděl páté hodiny noci.“

„Deane, já vážně nechápu, proč mi to vypravuješ. Já to přece vím. Jsou to mí bratři.“

„Čeho jsi anděl ty?“ zeptal se Dean a na očích mu byla vidět zvědavost smíšená s pobavením. „Anděl baloňáků? Castiel – anděl nechápavosti a zmatenosti? Strážný anděl Winchesterových?“

„Ne,“ řekl prostě Castiel a znovu sklopil zrak ke stránkám knihy.

„Tak čeho jsi anděl? Nenuť mě si to vygooglit...“

Castiel nereagoval, takže se Dean zvedl a došel si pro notebook. „Dobrá, jak chceš,“ prohodil sám k sobě, ale natolik nahlas, aby to Cas slyšel.

„No tak dobře!“ Castiel rázně zaklapl knihu. Pak trochu pozvedl bradu. „Jsem andělem čtvrtka.“

Dean nepříliš taktně vyprskl smíchy. „Cože jsi???“

„Jsem anděl čtvrtka,“ zopakoval s vážným výrazem Castiel.

„ Castiel je anděl čtvrtka?“ Dean se snažil trochu uklidnit, ale příliš se mu to nedařilo.

„Ano.“

„Co to vůbec znamená? Vždyť dnes je čtvrtek… Jsi andělem dnešního dne? Má to vůbec nějaký smysl?“

„Samozřejmě, že to má smysl. Myslíš si, že je to jenom nějaká hloupá fráze?“ ohradil se Cas.

„Upřímně řečeno to tak dost zní, ano,“ připustil Dean a sledoval, jak se Castiel naproti němu mračí.

„Chtěl bys vážně vědět, co znamená být andělem čtvrtka?“

„Jistě, protože si nedovedu představit—“ Ale domluvit už nestihl, protože právě v tu chvíli k němu Castiel přiskočil a chytl ho za ruku. S Deanem se trochu zatřásl svět, a když se opět vzpamatoval, shledal, že se nacházejí v jeho pokoji.

„Co to—“ Jenže opět mu nebylo dovoleno říct víc. Tentokrát byl ovšem umlčen něčím jiným, než andělským přemisťováním.

Dean už dlouho věděl, že Castiel umí líbat více než obstojně, ale to, jakým způsobem se na něj vrhl dnes, ještě nezažil. Všechna ta dravost v jednom vášnivém polibku ho téměř odzbrojila. Ještě několik vteřin potom, co se Castiel odtáhl, nebyl schopen návratu do reality. Jakoby jeho mozek zamrzl přesně v té dokonalé chvíli, kdy Casův jazyk prozkoumával jeho ústa tím nejvzrušivějším způsobem, jaký si ani nedovedl představit.

Snad ani nepostřehl, kdy zmizelo jeho oblečení. 

 

******

 

Ráno se Dean probouzel s úsměvem na tváři. Lehce zamžoural do tlumeného světla a pak spatřil, že ho kdosi pozoruje. Kdosi ležící vedle něho.

Castiel na něho hleděl s nevídaně sebevědomým úšklebkem.

„Tak co?“ pronesl tiše. „Ještě si myslíš, že anděl čtvrtka je jen hloupá fráze?“

**Author's Note:**

> Toto je moje úplně první (a s největší pravděpodobností také poslední) destiel povídka. Destiel neshipuju, ani nečtu destiel ff. Možná znám pár opravdu povedených fanartů. To je tak všechno.  
> Nejspíš se to stalo proto, že jsem už hodně dlouho nenapsala vůbec nic a tenhle nápad mi v hlavě strašil z neznámého důvodu už delší dobu.   
> Prostě to neovládám. Když chce být povídka napsána, tak se napíše a já s tím nic nezmůžu. Jsem jen prostředek.


End file.
